


This ain't no lovesong

by Kurokirisu



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Gen, euroairdotcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokirisu/pseuds/Kurokirisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-fic inspired by John Finnemore's answer during the Q&A at Euroairdotcon 2 to the question of what Douglas would sing at Carolyn and Herc's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This ain't no lovesong

It was late in the evening when Douglas was sat at his table, looking at the dance floor. Arthur was wildly flailing his arms around in what Douglas could only interpret as an attempt at dancing. Martin was shuffling awkwardly from one foot to the other while Theresa was showing Martin how it should be done. Herc and Carolyn had opened the evening with a traditional “first dance by bride and groom”, but after that Carolyn had immediately reached for the first chair in sight and wouldn’t budge anymore, no matter how much Herc tried. The DJ was alright, Douglas thought, with a good mix between old classics and faster, newer songs. Right now “Everytime we touch” was playing and the whole dance floor was jumping up and down at the chorus. It had been Arthur’s idea to hire a DJ. Carolyn had not been pleased with the idea, but after Herc had sided with Arthur, there was little she could do to stop it. Douglas had grabbed this opportunity to sing for the newly-wed couple. He let his mind flash back to the face Carolyn had made when he began to sing.  
~  
_“….When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that’s amore!”_  
Carolyn’s expression turned to disgust.  
“Tell me he’s not serious.” She said.  
“When is he ever not?” Herc laughed. “It does bring back great memories, doesn’t it?”  
“You consider that failed date a ‘great memory’?”  
“Ah, but it was our first date. And you said, may I quote, ‘I didn’t have an entirely awful time.’.”  
Meanwhile Martin just looked confused at Carolyn’s expression and Arthur was ‘trying’ to sing along, without exactly knowing the lyrics.  
~  
Douglas mused a bit longer on the memory as an idea suddenly popped into his mind. He stood up and walked to the DJ. He whispered something in the DJ’s ear and the DJ nodded. Douglas picked up the microphone from the mixing table and walked up to the small stage as the current music faded out. The DJ grabbed the second mic and announced Douglas.  
“Ladies and gentleman! Here for a second time this evening, it’s Douglas Richardson!”  
Woodwinds and brass pounded through the hall as the song started. Arthur’s cheers could still be heard over the music and some of the guests who recognised the intro laughed.  
_“Baby take off your coat…”_  
Douglas started. He glanced over the audience. Some already started dancing on the rhythmic piano chords.  
_“You can leave your hat on!”_  
Douglas sang the chorus, gesturing to Carolyn and Herc. Herc was laughing so loud, he almost fell out of his chair. Carolyn… Oh, if looks could kill. Douglas imagined he would certainly be dodging knives for the next few weeks, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zuviud2HHQ  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvuUxBGsLjw  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbqpG5fYai4


End file.
